Change
by Shiori-chi
Summary: AU. Aladdin's flute had a crack. The magic on him got reversed and now he returned to a she! She captured Judal's interest and so Judal decided to bring her back to Kou empire. Various Pairings. Genderblend.
1. Judal's Interest

Summary: AU. Aladdin's flute had a crack. The magic on him got reversed and now he returned to a she! She captured Judal's interest and so Judal decided to bring her back to Kou empire. Various Pairings. Genderblend.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Judal's Interest**

"Sin! Don't drink too much..." Jafar scolded a almost drunk Sinbad.

Jafar had short white hair, pale skin and freckles around his nose. He wore a long drabe that covers his entire body, and an green arabian keffiyeh on his head. He is 172 cm tall, 25 years old. Sinbad had medium long purple hair and golden orbs. He is 183 cm tall, 29 years old. He had his hair tied in a ponytail, wore purple and white robes and a white turban.

"Don't worry, I won't be-" Sinbad's sentence was interrupted by a crashing sound as he moved backwards and swung his hands above the desk. It was Aladdin's golden flute.

Jafar paled. It wasn't totally broken but there's a little crack on it.

"Sin!" Jafar shouted and picked the flute up.

"Sorry sorry!" Sinbad apologized.

At the same time, Aladdin was bathing. He had a small, short figure, 130 cm tall, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his blue eyes. He had his hair braided, and looked like a 10 to 11 years old kid.

"I wonder what will Alibaba-kun do now..." Aladdin thought, curling himself up.

Poof. Steam covered the room. Aladdin stared and looked toward his lower part.

"... Gone... And I've boobs again?!" Aladdin screamed mentally. He, no she, now, possessed long blue hair, that touch the floor, and blue orbs, 155 cm tall, looking like 15 to 16 years old teen. She was slightly busty too.

"The flute!" Aladdin shouted, dashing out of the tub.

She stared at the little clothes that she could wear before and sighed. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom, settling herself down on the bed. Suddenly, there was a knock, making her jump.

"Aladdin... It's Jafar..." The voice said, opening the door.

"Wai-..." Aladdin tried to stop him but too late, the door was fully open and Jafar stared at her in disbelief.

"... Aladdin?" Jafar said in a rather shock tone, taking time to register the scene before him.

"I am so sorry!" Jafar blushed, turned around. Aladdin blushed.

"It's fine..." Aladdin said. "Wait, is that my flute?!"

Jafar nodded, turned again and thrust his hand that held the flute out towards Aladdin.

"... It's cracked..." Aladdin sighed and took the flute.

"So that's why..." She thought, sighing again.

"I'm sorry... Sin just had to-" "Aladdin! I'm so sorry!" Sinbad shouted, entering the room by running in, hugging Aladdin, interrupting Jafar.

"..." Silence as Jafar and Aladdin stared at the purple head.

"Eh..." Sinbad's eyes widen as his head pressed on something soft that happened to be at Aladdin's chest area.

"Wait... When did Aladdin became this tall..." Sinbad thought, pushing away from Aladdin. "Boobs?!" He shouted, eyes popping out, becoming more sober. Aladdin blushed again.

Jafar's stares instantly became glares as he punched Sinbad, apologizing to Aladdin then explained to her about the crack on the flute.

"... Well... Can I have some clothes..? Apparently, mine have been..." Aladdin's voice trailed off, turning to look at her tiny clothes. Both gazes moved to her previous clothes.

"Jafar! Go get some clothing!" Sinbad ordered as he pointed his finger towards the door.

"Ye-No! I can't trust a girl into your hands!" Jafar stated.

"Eh!" Sinbad whined, clinging onto Aladdin.

"Now how about I stay and you go get them?" Jafar suggested.

"But-" "Now!" Jafar frimly added, making Sinbad walked out in defeat.

"Thank you, Jafar-san..." Aladdin said.

Soon, Sinbad came back with tons of female clothes for Aladdin to choose. She stared around and one of the otfit caught her eye.

"That." She pointed to the blue outfit, it was a blue thin silk robe and a pair of baggy pants. The duo exited the room for some privacy for the girl-became-boy-became-girl Aladdin.

She wrapped the bandage around her breast, not tight enough to hurt them. After that, she put on the pants and then the robe on. She opened the door. The duo stared in disbelief.

"She is so pretty..." was their thought.

"Your hair?" Jafar asked.

"They are still damp so I'll braid them later..." Aladdin answered, twirling her hair.

"I'm hungry..." Aladdin said, hugging her growling stomach.

"Then shall we?" Sinbad offered a hand out.

"... Am I suppose to put my hand on his?" Aladdin thought and reached her hand on, resting on his. Sinbad grinned in happiness quietly. Jafar just sighed as he returned to his office.

They reached the dining area, settling down. Sinbad snapped his fingers and the meal was served. Aladdin beamed at the sight of food. They started digging in.

Crunch. Crunch. Wait. Why was there crunching sound when they hadn't start eating the fruits, peaches. They stared at the seat opposite of Sinbad, which is the other end of the table. Black hair, red eyes and black outfit with black rukhs. It was Judal.

"Yo!" Judal greeted, realizing the silence.

"Why are you here!" Sinbad immediately shot up.

"I see you have a guest there..." Judal motioned to Aladdin.

"..." Aladdin stared. "He doesn't realize it's me?"

"Yea-Yeah..." Sinbad slightly stuttered, lying was futile though.

"Hm..." Judal flew towards Aladdin as he stared harder.

"Wait, aren't you... Chibi?!" Judal shoted.

"Yes." Aladdin deadpanned. Judal stared again.

Grab. Squish. Aladdin blushed as she let out a quiet moan. "I swear this wasn't here and you weren't this tall, the last time I saw you..." Judal said, still squishing one of her boobs with one of his hands.

"Stop that..." Aladdin pleaded between moans.

"..." Judal stared before the pink hue dusted his cheeks.

"Yeah!" Sinbad protested, baring his hand between both of them. But to no avail, Judal brought Aladdin up, flying in air.

"Stop interrupting, idiot king." Judal growled, hugging Aladdin in one arm. She might be taller than before but still small to Judal.

"This is interesting..." Judal smirked, gesturing his head towards the struggling Aladdin.

"Let me go!" Aladdin said, pushing his arm away but his strong arm just wouldn't give in.

"Stop struggling, Chibi!" Judal shouted as he knocked Aladdin's neck with the other hand, making her faint.

"Judal!" Sinbad shouted, his voice sounded through the palace, about to chase Judal but tripped as his right foot was frozen by thick layers of ice as he lost conscious.

Judal flew to where he guess was Aladdin's room and took the staff and flute which he remembered Aladdin using it.

"To Kou empire!" Judal said excitedly as he flew away.

* * *

"Sin!" Jafar shouted, arriving to the dining room along with Masrur, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Pisti, Spartos, Morgiana and Alibaba, to see Sinbad lying on the floor with ice on his right foot.

"Sin!" Jafar shouted again as he, Pisti and Yamraiha helped Sinbad up.

"Where's Aladdin?!" Alibaba asked anxiously.

"Judal..." Sinbad said and fainted again. The horror face on their face was priceless, at least for Judal.

* * *

Me: How is this..? Spare me reviews... (O~O)


	2. Meet the Kou Siblings

Summary: AU. Aladdin's flute had a crack. The magic on him got reversed and now he was returned to a she! She captured Judal's interest and so Judal decided to bring her back to Kou empire. Love? Not? Maybe? Various Pairings. Genderblend.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meet the Kou Siblings.**

"Judal! Who's that?" A long pink hair, short in the back and has three braids on his fringe, and pink orbs boy, Ren Kouha, asked. He wore a blue hat with a design on it that has golden wings, two long red veils and a white chinese-like dress with a pair of shorts, two golden bracelets, each with a green jewel, along with a sword carried behind his back, 158 cm tall.

"My guest." Judal said, smirking as he laid Aladdin down onto a bed into one of the many rooms.

"Guest?" Kouha asked. "That's rare~"

"Well, she's interesting~" Judal cooed. Aladdin's eyes began to flutter and slowly opened them up.

"She's awake." Kouha informed.

"Where is this?" Aladdin asked, sitting up slowly.

"Kou empire!" Kouha said, grinning.

"You're..?" Aladdin stared at the stranger-to-her.

"Ren Kouha, the third prince of the Kou empire." Kouha introduced as he bowed gracefully.

"My name is Aladdin." Aladdin bowed slightly.

"Enough of the greetings! Say, why don't we play?" Judal suggested.

"Hide and Seek!" Kouha immediately said.

"Well, sure!" Judal said, smirking. "Just don't make it boring..."

"Rock-Paper-Scissor!" They said in unison as they thrust their hands out with different sign.

Judal's hand was in a fist while both Kouha and Aladdin's hand was wide open.

"Judal's the seeker!" Kouha announced, Aladdin stared at the frustrated Judal and the happy Kouha and smiled quietly.

"Let's go and hide!" Kouha said. Aladdin nodded.

"Don't cheat! Count to an 100 slowly! The boundary is in the palace. Dinner time is the time limit!" Kouha added.

Judal huffed and turned to the wall and started counting as they shut the door tight. Aladdin stopped for a moment as she placed a spell on the room with his staff, making Kouha curious.

"What did you put?" Kouha asked.

"Just some spell so Judal won't cheat." Aladdin chuckled as they parted in different directions.

Of course, Judal wouldn't follow the rules as he stopped counting at 20 and wanted to chase the two cheeky brats. However, he couldn't get out, no matter what ice magic he used and thought maybe Aladdin had placed a stupid spell on this freaking room.

"Tch. That Chibi!" Judal cursed and resumed counting.

Meanwhile, Aladdin was walking in the garden, finding a place to hide and getting lost in the huge palace. She walked out of the garden and walked along the corridors. It was sure empty but then again, there were maids and servants passing by, sometimes soldiers.

"Now where am I?" Aladdin mentally asked himself as he turned right to move on to another corridor but bumped into a strong person,strong enough to make Aladdin fall. Aladdin rubbed her hips and she stared at the person.

The person is a tall man, 177 cm tall, with long, deep red hair tied back into a ponytail, amber eyes and freckles around his nose. He wore baggy robes bearing a taijitu symbol, bracelets, a large earring in his left ear and carried a fan of black feathers.

"Are you alright?" He asked and offered his free hand out.

"Yes." Aladdin answered as she held his hand and stood up, thinking, "He looks like Kouha..."

"You're..?" Aladdin asked, ever so awkwardly, making him narrowed his eyes further.

"Ren Koumei, the second prince of Kou empire." He introduced himself. "You're?"

"Aladdin." She bowed slightly.

"Why are you here?" Koumei asked bluntly.

"Judal brought me here and may I ask for the exit?" Aladdin answered, placing her hands on her head but to find her magic turban missing.

"Judal?" Koumei asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes. Maybe not the exit but somewhere to hide?" Aladdin asked, smiling.

Koumei stared and started to dazed at the girl's smile. "What a beauty..." He thought but shook it off soon.

"Here." Koumei said, gesturing Aladdin to follow. Aladdin smiled further as she followed.

At the same time, Kouha was in his room, hitting his servants as he had gone bored waiting. While, Judal was still struggling be patient about counting. Koumei had lead Aladdin to the study room.

"I'm sure here could be safe." Koumei said.

"There's so many books here!" Aladdin exclaimed, fussing over the books.

"Well, glad you like it here." Koumei's expression softened. "I'll be leaving then." With that, he exited the room, closing the door.

Koumei strolling down the corridor with a weird atmosphere around him, not noticing another person had passed by him and headed for the study room. The person glanced at Koumei's weird behavior but decided to let it slide as he hurried off to _his_ study room.

Aladdin took a magic book and started to read as took the empty and only chair in the room. She was engrossed in reading to notice that someone other than Koumei had enter the room. A shadow loomed over her.

"Koumei-san, this is..." Aladdin paused as he turned back and spotted a different identity.

He is a tall man, just like Koumei but taller, 185 cm tall, with light red eyes and short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, and wears a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He wore traditional clothes that signify his royal status, and a black cape. He carried a sword with him and has a shoulder protector on his right shoulder, which resembles a lion's head.

"Who..?" Aladdin asked, sightly afraid as the scary expression the man had on.

"How about I ask who are you first?" The person retorted calmly, which made Aladdin even afraid of the person.

"A-Aladdin." Aladdin stuttered.

"Ren Kouen." He said. "And that's my seat."

"Oh." Aladdin got off the chair and stood straightly, staring at man how began to strip his cape, royal robes and to leave a white robe on only before siting on the chair, were Aladdin previously sat.

"Tell me. Why are you here?" Kouen asked, ever so calmly but scary at the same time.

"Hide and seek..." Aladdin answered softly.

"Hide and seek?" Kouen raised a brow. "With?"

"Judal and Kouha-san..." Aladdin said.

Kouen's expression turned amused. "Interesting."

Kouen stared at the book she was previously reading. "A magician?"

Aladdin nodded. "He looked scary and I wouldn't want to him I'm a magi..."

Kouen moved a little to the side and left some space for Aladdin. "I'm sorry for scarring you."

Aladdin stared in disbelief. "You can sit but don't disturb me." He warned in a softer tone. Aladdin nodded again.

She took the place beside him and started reading the book again. She wasn't too engrossed as her eyes always darted at what Kouen was looking and something caught her eye.

"That language..." Aladdin mumbled softly, but loud enough for Kouen to hear it.

"You know this?" Kouen asked in a dead serious tone

"No..." Aladdin almost stuttered. "I can't tell him that I know it..." She sighed mentally.

"Hm." Kouen eyed doubtfully at the girl before continuing to read the reports and observe the language.

Knock. Knock. "Brother." A familiar voice followed in.

"Come in." Kouen said.

An average height, 169 cm tall, young woman with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes, Ren Hakuei, walked in. She had a mole under the left side of her mouth and a small vertical scar across her left cheek. Her head wear had changed from wearing a hair ornament on the right side of her hair, to a metal headband and hair ornaments attached to her bangs. She carried a fan with white feathers which was her metal vessel.

"Big sister!" Aladdin beamed as she rushed over and hugged Hakuei.

"Eh." Hakuei stared at the girl. "A-Aladdin?"

"Yes!" Hakuei's eyes widened in disbelief as a few months ago, the girl was a he and now he was a she.

"But..." "A lot of things happened..." Aladdin answered as she knew what Hakuei was going to ask.

"Good to see you but why are you in Kou empire?" Hakuei asked.

"Playing hide and seek with Judal and Kouha, it seems." Kouen answered for Aladdin. Aladdin turned back and saw Kouen's sit-down-and-be-quiet face. Aladdin jumped and headed back to the seat beside Kouen, shooting the save-me look to Hakuei. Hakuei chuckled as she saw an rare sight of Kouen.

"Ah. I saw Judal and Kouha heading this way." Hakuei informed.

"..." Silence. Aladdin took Kouen's black cape and hid behind Kouen's back.

"... Are you sure-" "Aladdin?~" "Chibi!" Kouha and Judal barged into the room.

"Did you guys see Aladdin?" Kouha asked while Judal was floated around the room.

"I didn't." Hakuei said as Kouha eyed to Kouen.

"I-" "Wait Hakuei, you seen Chibi before?" Judal's suspicion raised, cutting off what Kouen was going to say.

Kouen flinched slightly and changed his speech. "Who is Aladdin? Chibi?"

"Yes. I do. But I didn't think she would be in Kou empire?" Hakuei immediately said, trying to ease the suspicion.

"A 155 cm tall teen. Female. Wore blue thin silk robe, bandaged breast could be seen, and a pair of baggy pants." Kouha said. "So did you see her, En?"

Judal's floating stopped in front of Kouen.

"Wait. When did Kouen have huge butt?" Judal asked, not yet realizing that someone for hiding there. Hakuei jolted, Kouen froze and Aladdin shivered. Kouha went closer to Kouen to check the 'huge butt'.

"I found Aladdin!" Kouha announced as he puled the teen out.

"It means I win?" Judal laughed in delight.

"But how did you know Aladdin was here?" Hakuei asked.

"One of servant said Mei looked like a maiden in love when he exited En's study room." Kouha said.

"So Judal guess it there." Kouha added.

"Kouha was no fun though... He hid in his room, hitting servant..." Judal pouted.

"And Chibi! How dare you put the freaking spell?!" Judal yelled.

"... So you wouldn't cheat." Aladdin said, stick her tongue out.

"Anyway... Brother, it's almost dinner. Why don't we head there together." Hakuei reminded.

"This report can wait." Hakuei said, placing the ones in her hand on the desk while taking the ones on Kouen's hand.

"... Right..." Kouen said, with slight sarcasm.

And so, they headed to the dinner hall.

* * *

In Sindria, Alibaba and Morgiana were furious and at the same, worried sick about Aladdin, along with the others.

"What do you mean Aladdin became a girl?!" Alibaba shouted.

"Sin cracked Aladdin's flute and so the magic was reversed." Jafar said calmly.

"I find the flute magic weird but when I knew Ugo was inside, so maybe the magic came from him. However, it seems that I am wrong." Yamraiha said.

"The caster is Aladdin him-herself." Yamraiha said, making Alibaba's eyes widen.

"But why would he-she..." Alibaba mumbled and sounded sad. Morgiana and Hakuryuu patted Alibaba's shoulder. "Alibaba-san..."

"If it's Kou empire, I can return now." Hakuryuu suggested.

"No, not yet." Sinbad protested. "I'm sure Aladdin is doing something or thinking of something to get her out of there."

At the same time, Aladdin sneezed.

"Did you catch a cold?" Hakuei, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha asked in unison. Judal just chuckled at their union.

"No." Aladdin said.

Judal placed his hands onto Aladdin's forehead. "Seems not." Judal smirked.

Aladdin just blushed furiously. Hakuei chuckled quietly. "They didn't seem that bad at all..." Aladdin quietly thought, smiling.

* * *

Me: How is it? Spare me reviews? :)


	3. Closer to the Truth

Summary: AU. Aladdin's flute had a crack. The magic on him got reversed and now he was returned to a she! She captured Judal's interest and so Judal decided to bring her back to Kou empire. Love? Not? Maybe? Various Pairings. Genderblend.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Closer to the Truth**

"Why do I have to share a room with you, Judal?" Aladdin asked.

"Because ya're my guest." Judal replied, pulling Aladdin onto the bed.

Aladdin stared at Judal's chest before turning away. "Sleep, Chibi." Judal said before sleeping while snoring loudly.

"..." Aladdin closed her eyes, ignoring the snores coming from Judal. "I'm not going to have a good night, aren't I..?" She muttered, before falling into deep slumber.

The next morning came. "Chibi?!-" "Magi, we're going to get the fourth magi and the king candidate that he chose." The figure shadow, Ithnan, informed.

"... Che. Give me a minute." Judal scowled as he flew towards the garden, spotting both blue and red heads among the flowers and bushes.

"Kouha-san, here." Aladdin said, putting a flower bracelet on Kouha's wrist.

"It's pretty..." Kouha commented. "Another! But this time, I want the flowers red!" Aladdin nodded.

"Okay, I'm done." Judal announced before he left the palace with Ithnan, headed to Sindria.

Aladdin picked red flowers and started forming a bracelet. Kouha stared in awe. "Aladdin! Teach me!" Kouha shouted excitedly.

"Wai-wait..." Aladdin stuttered, as she put the bracelet onto Kouha's another wrist before starting to teach Kouha. She quickly form half of a bracelet using those red flowers. "This goes here... and this goes here..." Aladdin mumbled as she coiled those flowers and pushed them firmly together, while Kouha listened and watched attentively. "Done!" She held up her masterpiece.

Kouha hurriedly pick some red flowers up and started to coil them Aladdin's help and instructions, Kouha quickly got the hang of it and made more for his servants. After about half an hour, Kouha decided to return to his room and give the flower bracelets to his servants.

"See you, Aladdin!" Kouha shouted and disappeared into the end of the hallways. Aladdin waved goodbye and replied, "See you..." With that, Aladdin was left alone in the garden.

"Now what should I do?" Aladdin got up and headed back to Judal room. 'I'm sure, Judal's awake...' She thought, opening the door, to find a empty bed.

"..." Aladdin looked towards her right side of the hallway and found some black rukh lingering. 'He's up to no good...' Aladdin sighed, went in the room to get her magic turban and then to the kitchen for some food. After all flying from Kou Empire to Sindria is a long distance, therefore she needed supplies.

After getting a few peaches and apples, she got onto her turban and set off to Sindria.

* * *

"Hn... Let's get started..." Ithnan said. Judal and two other people, one was a blue haired girl and another was a warrior dressed in heavy amour, nodded. Ithnan and the two headed to the Zagan's dungeon tower, while Judal headed to on top of Sindria.

Judal raised his wand to gather rukh to form magic and striked it down towards the barrier. Soon, the barrier gave up and melted. He flew in and settled onto Sindria's palace grounds. Guards surrounded Judal almost immediately.

"What's the matter?" Judal asked. "You all sure have such scary faces..."

Jafar twitched and raised his household vessel. "Darn you..." He hissed. Light, which was lightning, gathered on him, with chirping sounds. "_**Household vessel: Bararaq Sei**_!" He called out as he aimed his wires, with arrows, to Judal.

Unfortunately for Jafar, Judal waved his wand, stopped the attack easily and created a tornado to counter it. The tornado went for Jafar and hit him to the wall, creating a big impact as ripple pattern was formed.

"Step aside, small fry." Judal spared Jafar a glance as he mocked. "I have business with Sinbad." Jafar stood up, preparing for another attack, obviously angered as he hissed out a quick "What did you say?"

Before Jafar could even start attacking, a voice stopped him. "Stop, Jafar." was Sinbad's simple command. As soon as he heard that, he bowed to show that he understood, before rising again.

"Why are you here, Judal? Where's Aladdin?!" Sinbad questioned harshly. Judal looked closer, dropping his smirk and then frowned.

"Your face look terrible, Sinbad." Judal commented, totally ignored his questions. "What's that thing you've got on your face?"

"I'm sure you're not coming here just to talk about my face." Sinbad brushed out as he narrowed his eyes. Judal smirked and a glint of amusement just appeared in both red orbs but as soon as it appears, it disappears or should I say, hiding. "You're always so cold..." Sinbad just stared at him but the silence didn't last long.

"Hey Sinbad." Judal looked towards the sky then back to Sinbad, as black rukh fluttered around him. "What do you think of him?" Not understanding fully, Sinbad asked, "Who's 'him'?" "No, her I meant..." Judal amended.

"I'm talking about Aladdin. Isn't it weird that another Magi exists in this world?" Judal stated. Sinbad didn't fazed. "There have never been more than three Magi at once. And you should know this too, right?"

"Because it's written in the history. It's always been three Magi who chose the king, built the country and created the world." Judal explained. "Our era is like that too." Judal pointed at himself. "First, there's me. Then there's that hag in Laem. And finally, there's that guy who travels around the world, creating dungeons before wandering off to who-knows-where..."

"That should be all of us... And if a new Magi appears, then it means among the three of us, one died." Judal reasoned. "But I didn't get any information about one of those two dying!" Judal regained his usual composure then continued, "So, who is she?"

"This is the first time in history that there's ever been a fourth Magi, and it's her, Aladdin. And that she has some mysterious power, she displayed the last time, that I don't even know about." Judal put his hand to his waist. "Ever since then, those old men from the 'Organization' desired that power..."

"So I am wondering maybe you are in the same boat as them, wanting that power too." Judal said. Sinbad, who was listening attentively, asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Judal smirked, almost chuckled. "Don't play dumb with me, what are you planning to do? What are you intend to achieve by using Chibi?" Sinbad looked really serious and said, "It's none of your business."

"So cold..." Judal looked at Sinbad. "I'm really so lonely. I just wanted to team up with you, you know?" "You're part of the 'Organization'." Sinbad said coldly. "Have you forgotten what you did to us, that time in Partevia?!" The guards and Jafar gritted their teeth after hearing those words, Judal stared at them emotionlessly.

"Don't give me that look... Sinbad..." Judal said, voice trembling. "I am, too..." He showed his softened face. "I am, too... One of Al-Thamen's victim!" He said as tears was squeezed out. Sinbad and the others let out a gasp.

"Chibi showed me my past." Judal looked to the sky, bangs covering his eyes, hiding his intentions. "I was chosen by the rukh and was born in a small, eastern village... But the 'Organization' took action quickly on my parents and the village. Not knowing anything, I was taken into the 'Organization' and worked as their Magi ever since then... Ever since I was a infant! "

"And yet... And yet, you saying that this is my fault?!" Judal was shaking, on verge of crying, visibly. Sinbad was speechless, so as the others. "I also... Also want to live a normal life too! And yet, I'm the bad one here?! Tell me that, Sinbad!" He shouted, squatting down, hands to his eyes and started to cry, or what it seems.

"Judal!" Sinbad gasped, wanting to calm the said magi. Before he reached Judal, Judal started laughing all of a sudden, making Sinbad froze. "Bu-buhahaha... I can't down this anymore!" Judal coughed out, holding his stomach as he laughed loudly.

"Did you really take pity on me? You are such a good person!" Judal didn't stopped his laughter and continued laughing like there's no tomorrow. After registering his words, Sinbad gritted his teeth and cursed, "Tch. Judal!"

"Don't get me wrong! Everything I said before is true... But I don't care about them at all! I just keep doing the things as I please, just as I've been doing until now~" Judal said, wiping his tear.

"Did you come all the way from Kou just to mock me? I really appreciate that." Sinbad said. "But if you're done, how about enjoying our entertainment for a change?" He asked, making Judal looked back to forth and side to side.

"Oh yeah, silly me, I forgot to tell you why I am really here... The old men over at the 'Organization' is really serious this time and plans to go all out on you..." Judal moved. "It's all your fault, Sinbad. Because you're trying to get those kids involved. That's why the old men's getting serious."

"It's not the usual sneaking around but a head-on fight. That means..." Judal's eyes held a glint of amusement again. "War." Sinbad gasped as eyes widened. "And that's not all~ I bet you think that sending Chibi's friends into Zagan, would be safe... But let me tell you, guess again..."

"Don't tell me they also sent people into Zagan?" Sinbad said, looking worried.

"Weren't you listening? The old men's really serious about this." Judal said.

"... Judal..." came a voice above, making Judal flinched and attentions were shifted to the owner of the voice.

"Aladdin!" Yamuraiha and Jafar beamed. Sinbad's feature softened. Aladdin flew down to where Judal is and jump off the magic turban.

"Judal... Take me to the dungeon." was a selfish request from Aladdin, as she tugged Judal's baggy pants. Judal sighed, carrying her into his arms as he flew to a higher area. "Troublesome."

"Wa-" "I'm fine, Uncle Sinbad..." With that, both magi disappeared and appeared in Zagan.

"Just so you know. Unless you are in danger, I won't help." Judal muttered and Aladdin nodded. "Thank you, Judal..."

Both magi soon spotted Hakuryuu, a brunette kid, Morgiana and Alibaba. "Alibaba-kun! Hakuryuu-san! Mor-san!" Aladdin shouted. The two, Morgiana was covered in blood, looked up and saw Aladdin, they were delighted, and Judal, and angered.

"Aladdin!/Aladdin-dono." Alibaba and Hakuryuu called out. "Judal" Alibaba hissed. Judal shrugged. The brunette kid bowed and introduced herself as Tiare. Aladdin checked on Morgiana and said, "Mor-san will be fine if she rest. She must have used up a tons of magoi and that she doesn't have much magoi in the first place." Judal scoffed at Morgiana's stupidity.

"Anyway we should move on. I'll explained on how I got here fast later." Aladdin said, walking towards the door. Upon realizing Alibaba's uneasiness to Judal, she added, "Oh, don't worry about Judal, he's neutral here... At least that's what I think."

"Open seasame!" Aladdin said, moving two arms. They walked through the door and the whole scene changed from forest to modern buildings all around. Admiring the scenery, Judal stepped backwards, saying that he isn't in this. As he stepped back, a bunch of black rukhs flew from the other direction towards Aladdin, making them turned behind and only to find the a masked man, named Ithnan, a blunette and a warrior.

...

...

...

TBC...

* * *

Me: Hope you like this chapter... Well, kindly leave a review please and thank you for reading ~


End file.
